Episode 1748 (9 March 1999)
Synopsis Peggy is terrified as she leaves for the hospital with Frank. Peggy's worst fear comes true. The consultant confirms the second growth is cancerous. The consultant recommends an operation. In response to Frank's hesitant questions he advises "we would have to remove the entire breast". Stupefied, Peggy turns on the consultant. She tells him "it's my decision, isn't it? I'm not having it". Sarah is forlorn. Her mood improves when Irene gives her money to buy new clothes. Sarah nervously asks Teresa to accompany her on a shopping spree. Teresa enthuses "shopping? With someone else's money? You're on". Teresa asks Sarah to go clubbing with her. Sarah sheds her insecurities and agrees. Irene's moods are becoming more volatile. She confides in Rosa her fear she's entering the menopause. Rosa implores Irene to consider therapy, telling her "I know women whose lives have been transformed by HRT". Irene visibly balks at the idea. Ricky opens the post and discovers an eviction letter. Developers have bought up the block of flats. Ricky keeps the news from Bianca. Simon asks Bianca whether Louise can go to Liam's christening. Bianca holds her tongue. Bianca confronts Louise. Bianca is stunned when Louise assures her she'll tell Simon the reason she left. Barry is jubilant after he secures a date from the agency. Robbie is stunned when Barry's date arrives at the Salsa Night. Barry advises him "shut your mouth Robbie, you're dribbling". A stunning blonde, Denise is the centre of attention. The dance teacher Fernando pays her particular notice. Denise and Fernando dance a sultry tango. They separate and kiss passionately. Barry is crestfallen. With her new clothes and a makeover from Teresa, Sarah turns heads in the Vic. Full of drunken bravado, Matthew makes a pass at her. He isn't successful. Sarah shocks Matthew, and everyone else, when she plants a long, sensuous kiss on his lips. It proves to be a kiss-off; Sarah and Teresa leave for the club in hysterics. Unaware of the purchase of the flats, Huw, Robbie and Matthew return to the squat. The locks have been changed. A muscled thug bars entrance. Matthew dives in to retrieve his belongings. He succeeds. Steve watches as Matthew frantically searches his bags for the security tape. As he approaches, Matthew tells Steve to get lost. Steve warns Matthew to stay in line. Frank pleads with Peggy "it's only an operation. Please, please think about it". Peggy responds wearily "I can't". Feeling useless, Frank leaves her to make up her own mind. Credits Main cast *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson Guest cast * Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes